De l'autre côté de toi
by Anililam
Summary: Rose et Scorpius n'ont rien en commun, à part Albus. Et peut-être leur passion du Quidditch. Et peut-être leurs promenades tous les trois. Et peut-être leurs rires. Et peut-être leurs regards. Et peut-être, un peu plus. OS tout en douceur.


Au début, Scorpius et Rose n'ont pas grand-chose en commun. Dans le contexte de leur naissance, dans leurs caractères, dans leurs rôles, il est même évident qu'ils seront ennemis. Opposés, tout du moins.

Sur la gare de King's Cross, avant leur entrée en première année, ils se regardent à peine. Dans le train, ils se croisent. Albus discute avec Scorpius, et Rose regarde ailleurs. Elle écoute encore la voix de son père.

Dans la barque qui traverse le lac, Rose s'installe avec Albus. Donc avec Scorpius. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais c'est le début d'une grande amitié entre les deux garçons, qui défient l'histoire et les traditions. Une jeune fille s'assoit à côté d'elle, et un garçon à l'arrière de la barque. Ils ont tous un peu peur au début, mais Albus fait le pitre, et Scorpius manque de tomber à l'eau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur la berge, Albus lui confie qu'un jour, il épousera cette fille qui était dans la barque avec eux. Scorpius lui dit qu'il rêve éveillé. Elle est trop jolie pour lui. C'est lui qui l'épousera.

Pendant la cérémonie de la Répartition, Albus est envoyé à Serpentard. Rose a mal au ventre, mais elle lui sourit en agitant la main. Elle sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Scorpius va le rejoindre, sans trop de surprise.

Elle prend place à la table de Serdaigle, même si le Choixpeau a longtemps hésité. Elle sait que le clan Potter-Weasley s'est démarqué cette année en ne plaçant personne à Gryffondor. James a l'air un peu contrarié. Elle va le prendre dans ses bras après le dîner. Il leur pardonne.

Scorpius excelle en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Albus préfère les Potions. Il dit que c'est son héritage. Scorpius hausse les épaules. Rose aime la Botanique et l'étude de Runes. Le professeur Londubat passe son temps à lui prêter des livres. Certains élèves disent qu'elle est privilégiée. Albus et Scorpius n'ont pas le temps de la défendre que Rose a déjà prouvé à tous son talent et son intelligence. Elle est une élève brillante. C'est son héritage.

Lorsqu'ils ont l'âge d'entrer dans des équipes de Quidditch, Rose et Scorpius postulent. Albus assiste aux deux sélections, assis dans les gradins. Scorpius devient gardien. Rose devient poursuiveuse. Sur le terrain, elle tentera de briser toutes ses défenses et il cherchera toujours d'autres moyens de la contrer.

Dans la vraie vie, c'est tout le contraire.

Rose devient de plus en plus jolie, avec le temps. Elle a de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux bruns, des pommettes hautes et des lèvres pleines. Elle est plutôt grande, élancée, élégante. Hermione dit qu'elle ressemble à Ginny. Son corps, son visage et son nom lui valent quelques prétendants. Rose est discrète, mais parfois elle accepte une invitation.

Scorpius est grand lui aussi, un peu plus qu'elle. Il a les traits doux de sa mère et les cheveux presque blancs de son père. Ses yeux gris viennent de plus loin. C'est Albus qui a le plus de succès. Albus est drôle, plutôt brillant, et a un mépris complet des règlements. Scorpius trouve qu'il ressemble à James, mais avec un cerveau. Ca énerve beaucoup Rose.

Quelles que soient ses relations, Rose s'ennuie. Elle a quelques amis dans la tour de Serdaigle, des camarades avec qui elle partage énormément, et des membres plus ou moins éloignés de la famille avec qui elle aime passer du temps. Mais où qu'elle aille, Rose sent qu'elle pourrait s'amuser plus. Albus lui manque en permanence.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous les trois, Albus, Scorpius et Rose rient, s'amusent, parlent de tout et de rien, explorent le Château et ses environs, font des balades à Pré-au-Lard, achètent des sucreries qu'ils dévorent dans le Parc de Poudlard et boivent de la Bierraubeurre au coin du feu. Un jour, Rose explique à Albus que c'est certainement ce que leurs parents faisaient, à leur époque. Albus grimace. Il n'aime pas trop la comparaison.

Un jour, en quatrième année, Albus embrasse Miranda Dearborn, la fille de la barque, au milieu de la Grande Salle. Rose applaudit et déclare à Scorpius qu'il a perdu son pari. Scorpius hausse les épaules. Il lui dit que ce n'est pas de cette fille-là qu'il parlait. Puis il disparait.

Rose passe des jours dans le vague. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Scorpius, Albus, Miranda et Arsène Beery dans cette barque. Elle était sortie avec Arsène Beery. Elle savait que c'était un garçon.

Le match de Quidditch suivant voit s'affronter Serdaigle et Serpentard. Rose est distraite. Elle ne trouve pas le chemin des anneaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prend un cognard dans l'épaule, et est projetée vers le sol. Quelqu'un amortit sa chute. Elle entend crier la foule. Elle entend crier Scorpius.

Quand elle se réveille à l'infirmerie, Serpentard a gagné. Sur sa table de chevet, à côté des Chocogrenouilles d'Albus et des fleurs de ses parents, il y a un exemplaire de Plantes aquatiques magiques des lacs d'Ecosse, et un vif d'or immobile.

Rose commence à éviter Scorpius. Elle connait son emploi du temps, et elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs. A chaque cours en commun avec les Serpentards, elle a déjà un partenaire désigné et elle se place le plus loin possible du binôme d'Albus et Scorpius. Elle ne voit plus Albus que pendant la soirée en famille qu'ils organisent chaque semaine dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'éloigne.

Au début du mois de juin, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, honore comme chaque année la mémoire de Fred et George Weasley en disséminant dans tout le château un certain nombre d'explosifs. Les élèves, habitués, attendent la fin des premiers examens et se retrouvent pour regarder Poudlard s'enflammer quelques minutes.

Comme chaque année, Albus et Scorpius attendent Rose devant la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas y échapper. Depuis les escaliers du troisième étage, ils regardent Poudlard prendre vie et rendre honneur à leur oncle George, et à son frère jumeau qu'ils n'ont pas connu. Fred et Roxanne sont appuyés à la porte de la Grande Salle. Ils se tiennent la main. Rose leur sourit, et Roxanne la prend dans ses bras.

Après le spectacle, Rose, Scorpius et Albus ont l'habitude de se promener dans le Parc. Albus les entraine derrière leur arbre, dans un coin isolé où l'on peut voir le lac et le reflet du Château sans entendre les cris des élèves. Ils s'assoient face à l'eau immobile et restent longtemps dans le silence un peu inquiétant qui précède les tempêtes.

Albus finit par leur demander des explications. Il a vu l'éloignement de Rose, il a vu la tristesse de Scorpius, il a senti le manque, le froid, la cassure. Il veut savoir. Rose et Scorpius ne disent rien, alors Albus s'en va. Il leur demande de trouver une solution. Il ne veut pas les perdre.

Rose et Scorpius le regardent s'éloigner et rejoindre Miranda. Ils restent silencieux, assez longtemps pour que le jour commence à tomber sur le lac. Rose peine à trouver les traces de Gryffondor dans son sang, mais elle finit par ouvrir la bouche. Tu le pensais ? elle demande.

Scorpius soupire. Il avait trouvé Rose jolie dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, sur le quai de King's Cross, lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans. Elle l'avait agacé dès ses premiers mots dans le Poudlard Express, quand il n'avait pas encore appris à l'écouter. Au fil du temps, il avait commencé à apprécier leurs discussions, à la trouver intelligente, douce, sereine. Il avait aimé ses réflexions, ses mouvements de Quidditch, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son rire. Scorpius avait commencé à trouver Rose brillante. Lumineuse, même. Il était terrifié à l'idée que son père en entende parler.

Rose prend son courage à deux mains, et tourne ses yeux vers Scorpius.

Tu le pensais ? elle répète.

Elle croise son regard. Il est pétrifié, mais il arrive à dessiner un tout petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Sa voix est un peu bancale, un peu hésitante, pas très courageuse.

Je le pense toujours. 


End file.
